tbgsfandomcom-20200213-history
TWFKMN Character Database
(Put your characters here. You may put dead ones in as well.) (The characters have probably aged a bit since these forms were made) DEAD = italics Floofy: Name: Kai Fakemon: Champeon Age: 17 Gender: M Kai was the first TWFKMN character. He's strong willed and protective, and wants to make decisions for himself. He is very lean, and fast, and even survived a bullet wound to the leg. He grew up with only a dad and sister....til his sister died and his dad couldn't take it any more. Kai filled in the rest of what his dad taught him and made it to present day. After wandering the Black Ash Valley, he and a small street gang he was traveling with encountered a strange creature that cursed Kai. Now he can periodically see into the future. (wow this was bad oml) Name: Allie Fakemon: Furpai Age: 16 Gender: F Sweet but sassy, she is actually fairly enjoyable to be around. She survived a bullet wound to the shoulder, but other than that her life was pretty normal, til she encountered the ever growing group. She gives her honest opinion when reacting to things, and likes to stay clean. She and Kai were dating for a while before Allie was killed by mysterious Pokemon lurking in an ominously quiet city. Name: Deja Fakemon: Eskice Age: 18 Gender: F Deja is mellow and down-to-earth. She encountered the group after getting separated from her pack up in the mountains. She is a large Pokemon, able to take a few hits. She ended up dating a (previously) police officer by the name of Del, until she was killed by the wounds she gathered from scraping against rocks at the bottom of a river that she couldn't get out of. Name: Angelina Fakemon: Felix Age: 16 Gender: F Although she tries to be the boss, she's the most kind out of herself, Loki, and Zane. Loki always teases her about being a 'higher class' than her and she's had enough. At the times where she's not being hot-headed, she can be pretty nice. Name: Loki Fakemon: Bandicoon Age: 17 Gender: M Mischievous and always breaking rules, he's pretty rude and really needs to watch his language. While they haven't designated a leader, back when he and Angelina and Zane were in their own group, he could've been one. He's much smarter than the other two and much less tolerant. He sorta rejected Sigyn before, but now kinda sloki/s lowkey wishes she would notice him. Name: Zane Fakemon: Leerup Age: 17 Gender: M Loki's best friend, and fairly similar to him as well. Although he's not as smart, more tolerant, and doesn't swear nearly as much as Loki, it's plain to see that they've been good friends for a while. He's protective of newcomers, wishing to give them a warm welcome into the group. Name: Polaris Fakemon: Kiradi Age: hundreds of years old Gender: F Peaceful but not passive, and mellow but not uncaring. She found Dante out in the wild and decided to help him find something to evolve with. She's been in the group, and protecting him even more than his own adoptive parents since then. Name: Dante Fakemon: Drakeon Age: probably around 8 Gender: M Curious, and likes to follow others around. Polaris stops him from getting into trouble, but Dante thinks that he's missing out on something exciting. He might end up growing up to be just like the others...no Name: Metais (Mah-TAY-us) Fakemon: Volpan Age: 18 Gender: M Arrogant and selfish, but is willing to help others if he trusts them. He happens to judge others quite a lot... Name: Alise Fakemon: Kruie Age: 17 Gender: F Shy, introverted, and timid. She avoids interaction with others whenever possible, but she's gullible and passive. Name: Tiago Fakemon: Terrapherd Age: 18 Gender: M Tiago is an average Jo, who enjoys helping others. After the nuke, he and a few friends came out of hiding and decided to find undamaged land. On the way, they found two Pokemon that had barely survived and took them in to care for them. Eventually, more Pokemon, including Loki, found him and the others and decided to help out. Shpore: Smiley100P: Beagel: epicanna27: Name: Jake'' '' Fakemon: Zephyreon Age: 14 Gender: M Jake is an occasionally funny, but sometimes idiotic Zephyreon who joined the group fairly early on. He claims to have been from a village torn apart during war, and had an Ethereon for a sister who he was separated from in the process of fleeing the village. He silently left the group a few months later to try to find his sister, and has not returned. Name: Gabe'' '' Fakemon: Oovoo Age: ??? (Very young) Gender: M Gabe is an Oovoo who tends to be very rude and paranoid, especially toward those he suspects to have ties to Circuit. He and his siblings, Izzy, Dante, and Skye, were found by Catelo and Haskara and instantly adopted. He is pretty close with Dante and Skye and was previously very close with Izzy, but after she left the group and befriended Cyberna and XB-01, he started to ignore her a little bit. Yeroc8/9: